Forbidden Love
by Seema
Summary: A different kind of PWP set right after "Survival Instinct."


Forbidden Love  
  
By Seema (seemag1yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: The nouns belong to Paramount, the verbs/adjectives/adverbs are mine.   
  
Author's note: Jemima's fault. Think PWP.  
  
Janeway fell back into her chair limply, her eyes closed and her skin flushed with spent desire. She could still feel the burn of close contact; she would have to replicate some aloe and Vitamin E location to take care of those thin red welts running up her arms and down her legs. Her heart was pounding as she gazed at the object of her affection.   
  
Finally, Janeway thought, after all these years...   
  
"I've got to pull myself together," Janeway said as she rose from her chair. She knew that her current disheveled appearance would no doubt spark comments from her nosy crew and Janeway was in the throes of lust; she wanted to keep this particular affair a secret for now. She turned slightly, her lips curving up as she gazed back at her lover. "Don't go anywhere," she said. "I'm going to clean up and I'll be back later." And then she paused to ask, "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water?" Janeway laughed a little self-consciously. "I can't believe I don't even know what you like."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Janeway headed to the replicator and ordered a black coffee. She leaned against the bulkhead wall, sipping slowly, her eyes misting over slightly. This was joy, true happiness, she thought, and she felt completely overwhelmed by the rush of emotion which washed over her; she hadn't felt this giddy since the early days of her relationship with Mark. Eventually, that particular relationship had deepened into something rich and meaningful, and Janeway could only hope that this new affair of hers would eventually hold an equally prominent place in her heart.   
  
The door chime rang and Janeway was startled out of her girlish fantasies, the hot coffee over spilling the rim of her cup.  
  
"Damn it!" she exclaimed. "Who is it?"  
  
"Chakotay."  
  
"Is it important? I'm busy," Janeway said frantically. She dumped her coffee back into the replicator, not bothering to clean up the mess as the liquid poured over the delicate circuitry; she'd have B'Elanna come and fix the replicator later. Janeway crossed the room quickly so that she was standing face to face with the source of her earlier passion. "You've got go," she said. She looked around. "Under the desk, that's perfect."   
  
"Captain, we're picked up traces of the Hirogen," Chakotay said. "You wanted me to let you know when they showed on sensors."  
  
"Give me a minute!" Janeway called back. She stepped back from the desk. Yes, that was perfect. She put her finger to her lips and said unnecessarily, "Don't say a word." And then she took a deep breath and said, "Come in, Commander."  
  
The doors slid open, revealing Voyager's first officer. Janeway gazed at him, wondering how in the past she could have ever harbored feelings for this man. Now she had found an outlet for her pent-up desire that was just as good, if not better, than Chakotay.   
  
Chakotay stopped just inside the Ready Room. "Captain?" he ventured quickly.  
  
"Well, what is it?" she asked.  
  
Chakotay could only stare at her and then, after a moment, he said awkwardly,"I see I've interrupted something..."  
  
"No, not at all. Let me see your report."  
  
Chakotay advanced slowly, a PADD in his outstretched hand. Janeway grabbed it, scanned it, and said, "Very well. Let me know when we're in firing range."  
  
"You want to attack?"  
  
"Isn't that what we do when we see bad aliens?" Janeway asked. "First we negotiate, they don't respond, and then we attack. This way, we cut right to the chase."  
  
"Um, if you think that's best -"  
  
"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me-"  
  
"Captain, I don't mean to intrude-"  
  
Janeway's eyes flashed sparks at Chakotay. "Then don't."  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt," Chakotay said earnestly. He reached to flick an imaginary piece of lint off Janeway's shoulder. His fingers brushed lightly against her cheek, gently caressing the long scratch running down the her jaw line. After a moment, he withdrew his touch, a large green leaf clutched in his fingers. "I know you and the plant-"  
  
Janeway stared at him, almost in shock, and then she recovered, retaining an iota of her famed dignity and composure.  
  
"Plant? What plant?" she demanded. Chakotay's eyes widened. "You're out of line, Commander. My private life is none of your business."  
  
"You're right, Kathryn," Chakotay said quietly. He pressed his lips together into a straight line. "I hope you're very happy together." With that, he tipped his head and walked out of the Ready Room. Janeway sighed, a little sigh half sad and half with relief. At least Chakotay was the soul of discretion; he would not say anything, she was sure, to her crew.   
  
Janeway plopped down in her chair and stared at the plant tucked neatly beneath her desk. Already, its branches were reaching out for her and she inhaled deeply, recalling how it felt to have those large leaves brush up against her.  
  
"Perhaps in time," she said softly as her fingers curled around a particularly large branch, "they will come to accept our relationship."  
  
In response, the plant reached out with its long, leafy branches, pulling the Captain down to the floor. Janeway surrended to blissful oblivion.  
  
end   
  
My website: http:seema.org 


End file.
